<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【高银高】世界 by lbgen1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598195">【高银高】世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1'>lbgen1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【高银高】世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>银时在一个下午推开了新画室的门。</p><p>冬日下午温暖的阳光从外面斜射进来，白色的天花板上面映衬着落地格子窗的阴影，米色的墙面和流畅的内饰，在角落斜靠着一个油画的画架，上面铺展出一张空白的纸。</p><p>银时有点茫然的扭头：“这是……”</p><p>高杉靠在门口，看着银时暗红色眼底反射的太阳的光。</p><p>他等这一天已经很久了，声音有那么一点点颤抖，但还是故作镇定的样子。</p><p>“惊喜。喜欢吗？”</p><p>银时扭回头，上下打量着面前的画室。</p><p>“墙背后有厨房，你可以到里面拿吃的喝的，二楼有住的地方。”高杉走进来，一边解释，“虽然不大，但是你要想的话可以住下，还有储物的阁楼，画具都收在里面。”</p><p>他抬起手，在角落用力一拉，一个木质的梯子就从天花板上放了下来，在阳光中投下一条阴影。</p><p>银时嘴唇动了动，然后笑了起来：“一个阳光里的画室。你还记得。”</p><p>高杉一愣，顿了顿，然后也回以一个微笑：“啊，我还都记得。”</p><p> </p><p>银时没有什么犹豫的接受了这个旁人看起来可能太过贵重的礼物。</p><p>高杉对此并不意外，他知道银时一直就是这样的，在画和艺术之外的东西对于他来说只有平等的价值，而画室则更单纯是一个创作的地方。</p><p>但是高杉知道对方也是有喜好的。他花了很多小时和设计师磋商，一点点敲定着细节，在银时到来之前怀着某种小孩子拆礼物前的忐忑，确认着家具的位置、画具的摆放、厨房里面有没有银时喜欢的茶。</p><p>银时有点走神的放下行李，高杉抬手倒着水，扭头开口：“行李待会我帮你收拾。”</p><p>银时点点头：“嗯。”</p><p>他走到画家旁边，眯眼打量着外面还未开始生长景色的院子。</p><p>“还没有种东西。”高杉顺着他的目光看过去，“你想要什么样的花或者植物，告诉我。”</p><p>“绿色的。”银时想了想说，“那种带着点弯曲感，交叉在一起的。”</p><p>他说话总是漫不经心，时不时难懂的。高杉嘴角露出一丝笑容，走过去把手里的茶杯递给银时，垂眸看着他接茶杯手指修长的手，低声开口：</p><p>“你……不走了吧？”</p><p>银时似乎还在打量外面的院子，又或者是太阳，听到高杉的话，反应过来的扭回头，喝了一口茶，舒适的眯了眯眼：“不走了。”</p><p> </p><p>从在松阳的画室和银时相遇的时候，银时在高杉眼里就一直是随意的、如同云一样的、时不时晦涩又时不时过度直白的、抓不住的。</p><p>高杉其实开始对于画画这件事没有兴趣，后来看银时久了，就也能分辨出来一些东西。色彩、阴影、结构、笔触，还有流派这种事情他还是不太懂，只知道银时仿佛什么都会，但是只有他随着自己性子画的时候是最迷人的。</p><p>银时的性格有着艺术家特有的古怪，除了画画之外他似乎不在意生活中的其他，看人的时候总是轻飘飘的，被提问的时候也不会直接回答。</p><p>他会在下午的时候长久的坐在阳光中发呆，向一只慵懒而来自另外的世界猫一样的生物。高杉坐在松阳的对面画架之后，不自觉地就会看向银时，对方的银发在阳光下显出半透明的金，仿佛随时要融化在光线里一样。</p><p>“晋助。”松阳无奈，“又走神了。银时，你也别在那里偷懒了。”</p><p>银时只是发呆，也不回头。</p><p>松阳也习惯了他这个样子，忍不住笑了笑，眉眼中又有一点忧虑，扭回头继续和高杉说着要点。</p><p>银时的画和他的人几乎是相反的，色彩浓重而鲜明，充满了泼洒的肆意和敏锐来自于直觉的美的对冲和平衡。他在艺术上也是尖锐的，从来不掩对于自己天赋的自信和高傲——或者说他并没有这个自觉，他只是在画面上太敏感了，忍受不了任何暧昧含糊的敷衍或者平庸。</p><p>当然也因为这个，并不受到其他同龄人的欢迎。</p><p>有点奇怪的，银时并不经常毒舌高杉。又或者是因为高杉在松阳的画室里并不经常画画，而是大部分时候都用来和银时说话。他有时候听到其他人窃窃私语说银时是个怪胎；有时候他会愤怒而冷漠的打断对方，有时候则只是忍不住想，也许他也是如此，欣赏银时如同欣赏另一个世界的入口，喜欢他的画，却也迷恋上了创作者本人。</p><p>他长久的注视银时，银时意识到的时候也不在意，就是扭头有点疑惑的看他一眼，或者后来更加频繁的，笑一笑。</p><p> </p><p>松阳突然病重是在那个冬天。高杉匆忙的赶到医院，听桂说松阳查出来了癌症，而且直接是晚期。</p><p>高杉有点慌乱的快速走上楼，就看到银时正坐在医院的椅子上。他把腿缩上椅子，抱着膝盖，下巴放在手背上，目光有点涣散的看着面前冷白色的墙。</p><p>他仿佛又陷入自己的世界了。</p><p>“银时。”桂在后面追上来，叹气，“现在不是发呆的时候，你要振作起来——”</p><p>高杉抬手，止住了桂的声音。</p><p>他走到椅子前面，以一种几乎温柔的态度跪下，抬手放在银时因为一动不动而有点凉的手背上，低声：“银时？”</p><p>银时动了动，垂眸看着高杉。</p><p>他吸了一口气，低声说：“我刚才想到了一幅画，我想画出来……时间不多了，我需要回去。”</p><p>高杉一直知道银时有很多怪癖。他有时候有那么一点点自闭症的痕迹，不擅长处在陌生的环境里，不和陌生人说话，生活有自己定点的规律，对于最复杂的图案都能一眼记住却很难习惯很多日常事务，需要熟悉习惯的地方才能画画，而且有时候对于外界的刺激并没有反应。</p><p>桂站在高杉后面，有点焦急的皱了皱眉。</p><p>“嗯。”高杉抬手安抚的摸了摸银时的手，扭头看向桂，“假发，你先送银时回去。”</p><p>“松阳还在里面，银时一直就没有听我说话。”桂提高了一点声音，“高杉，我知道你的意思，但是他不能一直这样——”</p><p>“假发。”高杉干脆利落的打断了他的话，“本来你们就不该贸然把他带过来。松阳的事情我会处理。”</p><p>桂看了他片刻，叹了口气，点点头。</p><p>高杉还算信任桂，又扭回头，捏了捏银时的手，安抚的说：“马上就回去。我很快也过去陪你。”</p><p>银时看了他一眼，仿佛松了一口气，点点头。</p><p>他一直没有提松阳的病情或者任何事情。</p><p>高杉站起身，起身进了病房。他和医生了解完病情，和护士打了招呼，然后办理完了剩下的住院手续。再次回去的时候松阳已经醒了，他的脸色还算好，但是按照医生的说法，这个状态不会持续太久了。</p><p>高杉低声叫了声松阳，对方抬头看了他片刻，然后笑了笑：“别那种表情，我没事。”</p><p>高杉走到床边坐下：“医生都和你说了？”</p><p>松阳点点头：“人生很难预测，我不喜欢逃避。”他看了看表情，笑了笑，还是问，“银时呢？”</p><p>“他……回去了。”高杉艰难的说，“他不习惯医院。”</p><p>松阳意料之中的点点头，淡淡：“谢谢你照顾他。我知道你一直很喜欢银时，如果我走了——”</p><p>“老师，现在还不是时候。”高杉止住了他的话，尽力说，“而且银时需要你，你知道的。”</p><p>即便他在这个时间点仿佛看起来脑子里仍然只有画画对于松阳不闻不问，他比任何人都需要松阳。</p><p>松阳笑了笑，点点头：“也是。”</p><p> </p><p>松阳开始衰弱下去。</p><p>银时仿佛一直很难接受松阳的变化。他还是保持着过去生活和画画的节奏，高杉承担下来了照顾松阳的任务，也照顾着银时那边的生活，几乎没有再顾及大学的学业，两边的跑。</p><p>在桂的坚持下，银时去医院仍然频繁了一点，他见到病床上的松阳的时候表现得很正常，会在那里坐很久陪着松阳说话，但是听的时间久了就知道，他很多时候还是在说自己的想法和绘画。松阳大多数笑着听着，但是很多时候疼痛开始折磨他，脑部的肿瘤压迫神经，他视觉和听觉开始受到影响，不断的呕吐，消瘦的厉害。</p><p>银时在的时候高杉总是陪着他。高杉知道松阳的状况在迅速的恶化，怕银时处理不了突发的情况。</p><p>桂有时候也会过来帮忙，甚至发生了激烈的争吵。</p><p>有一回银时正在和松阳说话，松阳突然开始了抽搐的症状，高杉紧急的叫人来处理，他们被赶出病房，看着松阳被推进手术室，身上插满了仪器。在那之后松阳的运动能力开始受到影响，不能自主下床，高杉开始更加频繁的过来，但是实在忙不过来的时候就会拜托桂，偶尔是松阳其他的学生。</p><p>有一天他过来的时候发现桂正在和银时说话，表情有点纠结，声音有点急促：</p><p>“……银时，你不能再这样了，松阳需要你。你不能永远和他说你的画的事情，也不能永远逃避沉浸在那个世界。而且你看到高杉现在瘦成什么样子了吗？你知道他有多累，每天睡几个小时吗？你必须学会帮忙，去照顾松阳，处理自己的生活，接手画廊的事情——”</p><p>“桂小太郎！”高杉一边厉声，一边快步走过去，“闭嘴！”</p><p>桂扭头，神色不善的看着高杉：“是你太偏执了。人总是需要改变的，你不能以为银时总能是过去的样子——”</p><p>高杉声音更冷，一字一顿：“我说过，不用你管。”</p><p>桂被气的也来了火，提高音量：“你知道其他人都怎么说银时吗？都怎么看松阳吗？你知道自己的身体这样撑不了多久吗——”</p><p>“其他人和这件事没关系。”高杉说，“不要让我重复第二遍。”</p><p>桂深吸了一口气：“不，高杉，你不懂。你知道银时今天说什么吗？他说人总有一死，强留下来没有意义，他说松阳现在这个样子，还不如……”</p><p>桂说不下去了。</p><p>高杉面色不变：“不懂的是你。或者说，你也知道银时说这话是什么意思。”</p><p>“我不接受。”桂抬眼回答。不过他看高杉没有让步的意思，最后还是后退一步，暂时离开了这个让他失态的地方。</p><p>高杉扭头看向银时。</p><p>银时正扭头看着窗外。</p><p>即便是医院里也有窗户，阳光从窗户中照下来，银时的确消瘦了不少，但是阳光照在他的银发上，仍然发着光。</p><p>“……银时。”高杉突然感到某种恐惧，低声开口。不是因为桂刚才说的话，而是因为他在那一瞬间总觉得，银时正在去往某个他够不到的地方。</p><p>银时扭回头，顿了顿，然后平静的问：“你也觉得我不该那么想吗？”</p><p>高杉嗓子有点梗，缓缓摇了摇头：“你没有错，银时……”</p><p>他说着，突然剧烈的咳嗽起来。</p><p>他这两天其实有点感冒的症状，现在才感觉到身上热的忽冷忽热，眼前发黑，抬手猛地扶住墙，剧烈的喘息着。</p><p>刚走没多远的桂又被叫回来了。</p><p>他没有再说什么，而是迅速的接替了高杉的位置，然后打了辆车，把高杉和银时一起送回了画廊。</p><p> </p><p>高杉昏昏沉沉，稍微清醒一点的时候感到自己正躺在床上，头上贴着退烧贴。</p><p>他猛地坐起来，提高音量：“银时？”</p><p>他能够辨认出来这是画廊里银时的卧室，然后听到外面有动静，银时端着一杯水走了进来。</p><p>他把水放在床头，沉默的打开一盒药，看了看说明书，递给高杉：</p><p>“……说就是普通的发烧。这个要吃两粒。”</p><p>高杉有点愣怔的接过水，看着银时，嗓音嘶哑：“你？”</p><p>“我不傻，不至于这种事情都不知道。”银时只是平静的回答，抬眼看着高杉，“吃药吧。”</p><p>高杉喝了口水，把药送进嘴里，但是那药仿佛梗在嗓子里，怎么也下不去。他拼命的咽，一边站起来冲到厕所，剧烈的干呕了起来。</p><p>银时又跑了进来，高杉抬手阻止他：“别……我没事。”</p><p>银时没说话，就是默默走过来，扶他起来到床上，给他换退烧贴，然后重新倒水，拿药。</p><p>他要帮高杉拿药的时候，高杉猛地抬手，抓住他的手腕。他的身上烫的和火一样，手指不正常的发着力，眼底带着点血丝，哑声仿佛哀求的看着银时：“别……你不用……不要连你也……”</p><p>不要什么呢？</p><p>他自己都不知道。</p><p>银时注视了高杉片刻。他的眼睛总是很清澈、又很平静的，高杉仿佛在那里看到了自己狼狈的样子。</p><p>“我没事，高杉。”他说，低声重复一遍，然后把水杯放在床头柜上，“吃了药好好睡一觉，松阳那边有我和假发照顾，我真的没事。”</p><p>说完，银时扭头，轻轻关上门离开了。</p><p> </p><p>高杉的发烧在三天之后好了。后来他和银时谁都没有提这件事，但是银时明显变了一些，他开始笨拙的学着照顾松阳，对方已经彻底看不见了，听觉消退之后，银时也不再不断地说话了。</p><p>银时开始能够自己照顾卧床的松阳，学会了看仪器上的数值和各种指标，开始会做一点点饭。他也开始明显的瘦下去，在松阳最后的那段时间里不再画画，只是长久的坐在病房里。</p><p>松阳病弱的脱形，很少清醒，他就坐在那里，盯着窗外的天空发呆。</p><p>高杉没有再说什么，桂的话也少了起来。高杉有一回遇到他在劝银时回画廊休息，声音很低——高杉能够从他的眼睛里看出来，他有点后悔了。</p><p>但是那又有什么用呢。他想。</p><p>松阳的死亡来的很快，或者说这又可能是一种幸运，没有那么多的痛苦。葬礼的时候很多过去的友人和学生都来了，银时没有出现太久，高杉不放心去找他的时候，他坐在松阳的骨灰盒前面，不过扭着头，仍然看着窗外的阳光。</p><p>“别难过。”高杉在他面前蹲下，抬手握住银时的手，“松阳说了，只是另一段旅程而已。”</p><p>银时低头看了高杉片刻，然后突然声音很低的说：“高杉……我想画画。”</p><p>他没有再提松阳，没有安慰高杉，只是那么低声的说。</p><p> </p><p>高杉现在很少再想那段时间的事情了。</p><p>银时在松阳死后很快就出国了，连桂也很惊讶他的决定，但是又觉得换个环境可能对银时更好。</p><p>银时的态度很坚决，高杉阻止不了他。他的作品不错，很快就有国外的艺术学院伸出了橄榄枝，银时在那边三年，最后一年的时候已经开始显出风采，被各种奖项和媒体开始提名。</p><p>高杉没有想到过银时能够自己应付这一切，但是对方做到了。</p><p>也许松阳的死的确让他成熟，但是高杉和银时说话的时候，还是能够感到对方并没有太多的变化。</p><p>弄不清楚很多生活中的尝试，没有金钱观，时不时的跑题，又时不时说出来的仿佛另一个世界难懂的话。</p><p>之前第三年初的时候高杉接到过一个银时的电话，对方开始没有立刻说话，呼吸声静静的传来片刻，才突然说：“你知道吗，今天这边的天气特别好，晚上天的颜色很特别。”</p><p>高杉淡淡“嗯”了一声，习惯性的等待着银时回答。</p><p>“我在这里能够看到三颗星星。”银时顿了顿，又说，“你还记得以前晚上的时候吗，松阳带我们出去写生，我坐在树上，其实就是在数星星，但是每次都超不过三颗。”</p><p>这是他自松阳去世之后第一次提到过去的事情。</p><p>高杉的声音有点哑，回答了一句记得，等着银时说下去。</p><p>不过银时没有再继续这个话题，而是以他一直以来特有的那种漫不经心的语气说：</p><p>“高杉，我想你了。”</p><p>高杉沉默了片刻，然后小心翼翼的回答：“想了，就回来。”</p><p>他只是这么说，并没有得到回答，过了片刻，却听到银时肯定的应了一声：</p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>后来银时的确回来了。</p><p>高杉自己在创业，手上没有太多的钱，不过还是有点勉强的动用了松阳的遗产，给银时建了新的画室。</p><p>在银时推开门的一刻，阳光洒满他的全身，高杉几乎有一种错觉，过去的那个银时又回来了。</p><p>事实上，这种错觉仿佛就是真实。时光仿佛很难在银时身上留下印记，他还是那种摸不到边际的样子，喜欢一个人窝在阳光中的摇椅里，一发呆就是一个下午。</p><p>他只是一味的画画，画和过去有点不同，但是仍然一样的尖锐而天才，甚至多了更多的冲突，受到了不少先锋派的追捧。但是银时并不认为自己是先锋派，他和过去一样，画完了一幅画就随意的丢到一边，高杉经常在画室奇怪的角落找到被放置自生自灭的画，再拿去正经的装裱。</p><p>在这个过程当中有一种很近似于幸福的东西。</p><p>高杉走进画室的时候银时又在发呆，他站在远处看了片刻，轻轻走过去，走近的时候银时突然睁开眼，暗红色的眼睛仿佛一双宝石，平静的看着他。</p><p>他窝在摇椅里，赤着皮肤白皙的脚，踩在摇椅的边缘上。</p><p>高杉走过去，捡起来散落在旁边的拖鞋，单膝跪下来，握住银时的脚踝，抬手帮他套上，一边随意的开口：</p><p>“脚不冷吗。”</p><p>“不冷。”银时也不拦着他，不躲闪，低头看着高杉跪着帮他把鞋套上，“太阳不错。”</p><p>高杉套完鞋也没有起来，仍然抬手握着银时的脚踝，单膝跪在那里抬头看着他：“花的种子买来了，明天就种。”</p><p>银时仿佛感到有点痒，抽了抽脚，高杉就放开手，银时抬起脚，随意的搭在高杉的肩上，仿佛一个少年坐在树枝上的随性，突然笑了笑。</p><p>高杉任由他的脚蹭着自己的脖子，又问：“晚上吃什么？”</p><p>“高杉，你是不是特别喜欢我。”银时问非所答的突兀说。</p><p>高杉一愣，顿了顿：“怎么这么问？”</p><p>“是哪种喜欢？”银时又问，“是这种喜欢，”他把脚放下来，从摇椅上倾身，低头在高杉的嘴唇上碰了碰，“还是这种喜欢？”</p><p>高杉的嗓音有点哑，和银时很近的对视：“不能两种都喜欢吗？”</p><p>银时想了想，又笑了笑，这回回答了他的问题：“可以。”</p><p>他抬手环住高杉的脖子，拉着他往上走，高杉被蛊惑的几乎失去了理智，他低头膝盖靠上躺椅的边缘，银时窝在躺椅里，在阳光下抬着头和他的接吻。</p><p>高杉感到银时的腿勾着自己的腰，他单膝欺身在躺椅的边缘，低头和眼底带着水色的银时对视。</p><p>“你喜欢我吗？”他低声重复，“银时，你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>即便是如同喜欢一朵花一片云，一个转瞬即逝的景色，银时，你喜欢我吗？</p><p>在你无尽的艺术的世界边缘，有我的位置吗？</p><p>银时笑了起来，抬手抚摸过高杉的脸，没有直接回答。</p><p> </p><p>高杉觉得一切几乎尘埃落定了。</p><p>之前漫长的波折和等待仿佛终于有了价值，他从少年时期就如同注视着一个梦般注视着的那个抓不住的存在仿佛终于决定栖息在他这里。</p><p>他的心情的确不是一般的好，桂也松了一口气。看高杉在银时身上的纠结，总让人不自觉希望他们有一个幸福的结局——虽然在之前从某种意义上，桂一直不相信在那个银时身上能有一个普通意义上幸福的结局。</p><p>但是现在看起来，高杉的确是幸福的。</p><p>也许人终究是会变的。高杉眼里的银时没有变，但是对方又的确是变了的。</p><p>桂之前大学有个同学也和银时在同一个城市留学，之前也拜托过他照顾银时，现在对方也回了国，桂就邀请高杉在一起吃个饭。</p><p>银时向来是不在外面吃饭的，最近又着迷一幅画，高杉很习惯的单人来赴约。</p><p>所幸辰马性格热闹，高杉又态度不错，三个人很快的熟了起来，事实上在商业这边两个人还颇有共同语言，觉得对方是个可交的朋友。</p><p>辰马抬手灌了一口啤酒，舒了一口气：“不是说起来你们两个也太过保护了，之前不断给我洗脑银时的故事弄得我很担心，过来才发现对方其实是个狠人啊哈哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>桂嘴角抽了抽：“那你还真是有点误会。”</p><p>“不是不是，”辰马笑着说，“我真的没帮上什么忙，都是他一个处理的。有一回连租房房东那边出问题，一周没有地方住，在学校画廊呆着也不来找我，还有前一年好像他们系主任种族歧视，刻意压着他的作品，也一直没说，第二年匿名投稿了另一个国际比赛拿到了金奖，然后把这事直接捅到了校长那里，太多了，都是狠人的举动——”</p><p>桂越听越觉得不对，迅速试图打断辰马的话，但是知道已经晚了。</p><p>旁边高杉的动作已经停了。</p><p>“租房房东出问题……？”意料之外的，高杉没有突然质问发作，他只是突然有点茫然扭头，仿佛听不懂辰马的话一样，机械的重复着他的话，“被打压？找校长？”</p><p>桂不是不能够理解高杉的反应，他也有点乱，然而辰马不清楚原因，有点酒精上头没有了平常的察言观色，还在叨叨：</p><p>“啊对了对了，还有之前他在打工的地方被人找茬，居然把人揍进了医院，跟你说，简直太狠了啊哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>“好了辰马！”桂猛然放下筷子，强行终结话题。</p><p>辰马终于觉得气氛有点不对，刹住话头，扭头看向高杉堪称恐怖的表情，顿了顿，了然：“……那个，你别往心里去，后来都解决了——”</p><p>高杉猛然站起身来。</p><p>他扭头就往外面走，桂连忙起身往外追，两个人一前一后的冲出餐厅，高杉走的很快，桂在后面跑着追上，气喘吁吁的开口：“好了高杉，辰马都说了，都解决了！”</p><p>高杉终于停住了脚步。</p><p>桂在高架桥的路灯下看着高杉的脸。他的脸色晦暗不明，眼神缓缓地扭过来，以某种凝固了似的茫然看着桂，低声喃喃开口：</p><p>“……我以为……他没有……我以为我把他照顾的很好……”</p><p>“高杉！”桂抬手想给高杉一拳，最后只是揪着高杉的肩头晃了晃，“你正常点！银时会保护自己了，不是比过去让人放心多了吗！”</p><p>“……你不懂！”高杉猛然打开桂的手，厉声中带着恐惧，“你不懂——”</p><p>“我不是不知道你在想什么，高杉。但是那是不可能的。”桂正了正脸色，后退一步，“我……不说什么了，你好好想想，对你和银时都有好处。”</p><p>他虽然不放心高杉，但是知道自己不好对这两个人的事情太多置喙，只是帮高杉把东西拿上，叫了辆出租车，把人塞了进去。</p><p>车门一关，车窗上就只剩下了路灯的倒影，看不清里面人的神情。</p><p> </p><p>银时听到高杉的声音，微微扭了扭头，就看到高杉从门口走了进来。</p><p>画室里只开着不强的日光灯，银时看到高杉的脸色不对，就放下手中的笔，从凳子上跳了下来：</p><p>“怎么突然过来了？”</p><p>高杉突然意识到，他的确忽视了太多的东西。突然局面中出现的本能反应是最真实的，过去的银时绝对不会在画到一半的时候放下笔，也不会关心他去哪里了、应该在什么时候出现。</p><p>对方已经变了，没有变的是他自己。</p><p>画室没有太多的家具，高杉突然感到很疲惫，有点脱力的走到银时的面前，缓缓蹲跪了下来。</p><p>银时被他吓了一跳，也蹲下来，抬手摸了摸高杉的脸，皱眉：“怎么了？”</p><p>高杉低声：“我……和辰马聊天，听说了一点你在那边的事情。”</p><p>银时一愣，想了想，明白了些什么，手放在高杉脸上没有动，低声问：“然后？”</p><p>“你……我……”高杉沉默了片刻，最后低声，“为什么。”</p><p>“嗯？”银时的确有点疑惑，抬眼看着高杉。</p><p>“为什么回来？为什么留在这里？”高杉逐渐提高音量，“为什么陪我演这种戏？为什么这样的你还会——”</p><p>为什么这样的你还会喜欢我。</p><p>银时没有立刻理解高杉的意思。他随地盘腿坐下，歪头看着高杉，过了片刻才缓缓地说：“高杉，你以为我是什么？一块宝石，一片高高在上的云，一个名贵的濒危动物？”</p><p>“我不是……”高杉梗住，低声，“我不是这么想的，只是……”</p><p>“放心吧，我不会介意的。”银时笑了起来，“但是会这么想的只有你一个。对于大部分人来说，我只是一个怪胎而已，除了画画什么也不懂，不知道如何和人相处、怎样好好生活的奇怪的人而已。当然了，我也是逐渐意识到这一点的。”</p><p>高杉手指节攥得苍白，没有回答。</p><p>“所以高杉，倒是我想问你为什么，为什么要喜欢我，为什么要一直保护我，为什么要和我在一起。”银时说，“我不是一个会被人夺走的珍宝，高杉，我一无所有，只有你才会想要我。”</p><p>高杉哑声，仿佛终于有声音开口了：“我的确……银时，很多时候我都希望你一直是过去的那个样子，我希望你不被人理解，我希望你不会生活，这样你就会一直依赖着我、只看着我、只属于我。这种想法不是你所理解的什么好的东西，只是单纯卑鄙的独占欲和嫉妒而已。”</p><p>“那又怎么样呢？”银时笑了起来，“高杉，我是自己回来的。即便你给我的是一个窄小的笼子，我也愿意飞回到这个笼子里。你知道我那时候给你打电话，被房东赶出来，没有钱，打工的地方也找不到，坐在画室里，没有暖气的冬天冷的厉害，饿的胃疼，也没有灵感，画不出画。我已经很累很累了，本来想给你打电话抱怨，但是开口的时候又只想说说今天天空的颜色。高杉，是我自己选择的，我只想在你面前保持我最好的样子，变成那个你最喜欢的我，我喜欢你给我的笼子，我……”</p><p>银时说不下去了。</p><p>高杉慌张的抬头，看到他在哭。</p><p>高杉从来没有看到过银时哭，他总仿佛是很远的，有时候笑，在松阳去世的时候都没有流过眼泪。高杉仿佛一下子心被掏空了，也想不起来之前说的事情了，抬头慌乱的帮银时擦眼泪，低声：</p><p>“你别哭，银时，求求你……”</p><p>“我知道你为我做了很多事情，也知道你自己很辛苦。”银时低声，“我有时候也在想，如果我能像以前那样，什么都不懂该有多好，那就不会这么心疼了，但是那对你又是不公平的，而且那样的我……也不是我。”</p><p>“高杉，那个想要和你在一起的我，才是更好的我。当然，你可以不喜欢这个我，你可以一直只喜欢那个画画时的我，但是你别不要我——”</p><p>高杉的手停下，他抬头注视着银时的眼睛，银时却抬手挡住他，低头靠在他的肩膀上，低声却清晰说：</p><p>“高杉，你别不要我。”</p><p>高杉突然想起他听到过这个声音。</p><p>那时候松阳的葬礼背后，银时一个人坐在松阳的骨灰旁边，低着头，没有看天空，也没有看他，低微而脆弱的说：我想画画。</p><p>他变了，又从来没有变。</p><p>生活本来并不应该把太多的东西赋予他，却最后残忍而不可避免的改变了他。</p><p>高杉曾经以为自己迷恋的那个他已经不在了，然而说到底，那也只是他狭隘自欺欺人的错觉。</p><p>他们还在这里。他注视着这个银时，比过去的任何时候都要真实。他知道如果自己拥抱对方，对方也会回应他；他知道如果他软弱而狼狈，对方也能够接受他；他知道如果自己充满欲望，对方的心也在跳动。</p><p>他喜欢的坂田银时就在他的面前，而不在任何一个其他的世界中。</p><p>“你有很多幅画，银时。”高杉吸了口气，缓缓说，“你有整个天空，整个属于你的不同的世界，而我只有一个这样普通的画室、一个简陋而狭小的画框。我的心很窄，故作高尚，其实充满了不堪的欲望。即便如此，银时，你还要留在这里吗？”</p><p>“曾经的我不会。”银时低声说，“但是高杉，我的世界也已经变得很小很小了。之前画不出画的时候，我就会画你，画过很多很多张。你不用尝试留住我，我不会离开的。”</p><p>他后退了一点，缓缓呼了一口气，有点局促的擦了下脸，坐回到了地面上。</p><p>高杉注视着银时，两个人就这样静静的坐了几分钟，然后高杉看到突然笑了起来，手撑着地，站了起来。</p><p>“要我做点夜宵吗。”银时故作轻松的说，“其实我的手艺很好的。”</p><p>高杉注视着他转身的背影，缓缓呼出了一口气。</p><p>“嗯。”他说，“一起吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>